


Interruption

by Arrem



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 358/2 Universe, Fluff, M/M, i can't write sex scenes yet i'm scared, sex implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrem/pseuds/Arrem
Summary: A small sweet story of Roxas' days in Organization XIII.





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 6 years since I wrote anything. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

The sound of the shower was comforting to Roxas' ears. The mission had been awful. Moreover, he had failed. _"We'll talk about it later."_ Saix had glowered at him. The words "talk about it later" caused a fissure to flow through Roxas' body. His body tensed and punched the wall of his shower, causing his teeth to ring and his knuckles to split open once more. He stood, his head hung low, letting the water plaster his usually unruly hair on his head, watching the small trickle of blood flow. It was a rookie mistake.

Of course, his mind went to the day. He was on a solo recon mission at a place that looked like a palace of some sort. He was hiding behind a pillar and the _animal_ was still able to sense him. The animal bellowed and asked if there was someone there. 

Roxas ran, knowing that the mission is compromised now that the animal sensed him. It would stop at nothing until it found Roxas. He remembered taking shallow breaths before composing himself and fired a portal to go back to Castle That Never Was. Of course, when he got there, Saix was waiting, looking displeased. And then--

"Hey," a voice knocked him away from his thoughts. "Is Roxas in there?"

"Go away."

"Hmm... I wonder if he's back to the puppet stage. The boss certainly won't be happy about this."

Unwillingly, the corner of Roxas' mouth twitched. It was an inside joke between the duo, referring to the first few weeks Roxas came to the organization. The other half had to "babysit" Roxas, as he put it. Roxas kept silent, despite the rueful smile.

The curtain opened.

"Privacy--" Roxas yelped, cowering into the corner and proceeding to hit his head to the wall. Roxas rubbed his head. What an unfortunate day.

"I'm not looking. Here. A towel. Now, stop being a sad mess and come out."

"Whatever." Despite the apathy in his voice, he listened and turned the shower off and started drying his body before wrapping his torso with the towel.

"Alright, are you decent?"

Roxas sighed and nodded, forgetting that there was a curtain separating him from his companion. He sighed and proceeded to rip the curtain shower open.

A whistle. Followed by a grumbled "Shut up" from Roxas, who proceeded to pull his Organization XIII gear on his body.

* * *

Axel led the depressed Roxas to his own room, thinking that the comfortable space might lift his spirits. Axel hummed a tuneless tune while his silent companion brooded beside him, shuffling his feet.

Axel opened the door to Roxas' room and led him inside. He plopped on the bed and pulled Roxas into his arms, the latter huffing and groaning.

"Wanna talk about it?" Axel asked, as gently as he could. He brought Roxas and proceeded to lie on the bed; cuddling.

"Kinda. Just a mission gone wrong..." Roxas mumbled. He turned around to face Axel and sighed. A few moments passed before Roxas launched his tale about what the mission entailed. What he saw. What he did. What Saix said when it didn't work out very well. Axel listened without a word, save for a few "hmm"s and nods. When Roxas finished, he smothered his face to Axel's chest, feeling the weight slightly lifted. A thought wormed into his brain.

"Axel," he called, receiving a questioning "hmm" from the other. "Did you... Were you and Saix--" he never finished his question. He could feel Axel tense and felt that he shouldn't continue the question.

Axel sighed. "That was the past, Roxas," Axel muttered so quietly that Roxas wasn't sure he heard right. Before Roxas was able to apologize, Axel jumped from his lying position and pinned Roxas to the bed. He felt a flush creeping into his face as he noticed how _close_ Axel's face was to his.

Roxas protested and tried to grapple free as Axel's face loomed closer and closer to his. Roxas shut his eyes and stilled as Axel's body pressed against him. "Relax," came Axel's voice, close to his ear. Roxas struggled for a little bit more before letting his body relax.

"Much better," Axel said and proceeded to kiss him. Hard.

Roxas felt his body tingle and kissed him back, just as much pressure.

Their bodies tangled before clothes were shed. Hushed moans echoed around the room. Roxas burned under Axel's touch. Before long, Roxas released all the frustration, stress, and anger that came from a failed mission. Axel joined him soon after. Their ragged breaths matched their pounding hearts as they lie in the afterglow of their lovemaking. After cleaning up, they went back to the bed, this time with clothes.

"Well... You feeling better?" Axel asked mischievously, kissing Roxas' head. "Maybe," came the mumbled reply.

"You know, failed missions happened. It's what you do after the fact. Just do your best tomorrow, with whoever Saix pair you with."

"If you say so."

"All right, let's take a nap." Axel pulled Roxas closer. Roxas drew the blankets closer to them. Before long, Axel could hear the rhythmic breathing and light snoring that indicates that Roxas is asleep. Axel regarded his lover, a sadness creeping up to him. _There's something bad coming_ , he thought. Axel only wished that he could protect Roxas.

And for days like these to continue for as long as possible. 


End file.
